The Hunger Games, My story If I Had Volunteered
by 1.x.xMaddix.x.1
Summary: When you've only talked to someone once but they volunteer for your little brother when it comes to the reaping... do you owe them anything when you go into the Games with them? A girl and a boy go into the Games together, she feels as if she might owe him but does he feel the same? Will they become lovers, enemies or just friends?


**The Hunger Games, My Story**

**(If I Had Volunteered)**

***The Reaping***

My eyes opened and the day was clear in my mind. It wasn't the actual day, no, but the one before. Today was the day before the reaping. Suddenly the smell of bread hit my nose and I smiled. Looking down at myself, I had the same clothes on as I had the day before. "Dad?" I asked.

I lived with my dad and little brother; my dad had a hard time looking after me and brother because my mom wasn't around. Well, she was around. Very close actually. I never saw or met her and for all I knew anyone of the woman in district 12 could be my second parent… of course I wanted to know who it was but only her and my father knew, neither of them were going to tell me. "Yes, honey?"

When I walked outside, there was my dad standing with a fresh loaf of bread in his hands. I could almost feel the warmth coming from it even being as far away from it as I was. "When did you get that?" I gasped in disbelief. There was a shortage of food around where I lived and we could hardly ever get anything. I would go into the woods sometimes and hunt for whatever would be there. It became a hobby of mine not too long ago. Just as I was thinking about memories, (something I did a lot), my dad held up a bag and shook it just enough so that I could hear what must have been money inside. "Where did you get _that _from?"

"Don't worry on how I got it; just be grateful that we have it now." I sighed at his words and pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

After my dad gave me some money, I left to go hunting. He trusted me to stay safe and not get caught and as far as I knew I was the only person who did hunt so there wasn't anyone to tell if I was seen. When I got to the fence I didn't bother in listening and just climbed over it. There seemed to be quite a lot of peacekeepers because of the reaping being tomorrow but still none of them were around the area I lived in. It was quite there and the only other buildings near were a few more houses joined to ours and then the bakery just across the way.

Most of the time in districts everywhere was close together and it used to be like that too, here in district 12, but there was fire and not enough money to rebuild all of the houses. More were lost than I thought and every day I think of my mom I would tell myself that she died in the fire. Maybe she did or maybe she didn't but I tell myself whatever makes me feel a little better.

Finally, I came out of my thoughts and noticed that I had been walking for quite a while. The sun was in the middle of the sky and that showed mid-day was here and I knew that I woke up at around eight or maybe a little later. It was the first time in a while I had been asleep that long, most of the time I was woken up by my little brother, Tommy.

Just as quick as I came out of my thoughts I went back into them, _'Tommy is too young, his name is going in tomorrow and I don't know what I'd do if he was chosen. This is his first time and every night for the last two weeks, except for last night, he has woken me up and told me he's having bad dreams,' _I sighed and looked up.

"Not safe to be here all by yourself, you know?" Someone said from behind me.

I froze. There was nothing I could do now, the person behind me was probably not alone or had a weapon that he could injure me with. Yes, it was a he and they sounded a little _peacekeeper-ish_. When I brought myself to turn around instead of running away I saw who it was, not a peacekeeper, but a boy about my age or maybe a little younger. He was alone and didn't have anyone else with him, just to make sure I did look around but no, he was definitely alone. He was in just as much danger as I was. Quickly, I studied his face for anything that would tell me if he was going to hurt me. Nothing. The boy had big blue eyes and blonde hair, much like my hair too. I also had blonde hair. His clothes were normal and looked similar to what I wore, normal hunting gear. "Who are you?" I asked him, watching as his body came closer to mine. We were a good distance apart but I still raised my bow and waited. "Well?"

A laugh escaped his lips and I almost lowered my bow but decided against it. "I'm sorry… where are my manners?" He said in an awfully good Capitol voice. A smile tugged at my lips but I stopped and kept a straight face, only to notice that he had caught me. "My name's Logan, Logan Smith." His name was normal and didn't compare too many of the others around here, I guess his parents were the ones that lived not too far from the Hob; (most people there had nice names).

Even though he was keen to share his name with me I was still unsure. "I'm… Laila."

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" He asked, and as he did I found myself lowering my bow and putting it to my side.

'_This isn't good, I can't trust him!' _I thought but found myself saying something totally different. "I come here to hunt for my family; we live near the bakery so there isn't much food around. I could ask you the same; you must have pretty wealthy parents if you've got a name like that." _'Dammit and my stupid weakness in trust,' _what I thought was true. I trusted too easily and there for would be rubbish in the games, could probably be killed by an eleven year old.

His eyes looked into mine and I felt like just maybe that trust was there, I could trust him. When I was sure that he wasn't going to hurt me I sat down and sighed, looking at my hands. "Nervous about tomorrow?" He asked, ignoring my last question. I just nodded and couldn't find the strength to speak. It was weird talking to this stranger; he wasn't too much of a stranger though. We did go to the same school.

After a while I spoke. "Yeah, it's just I have a 12 year old brother and he's being put in for the first time tomorrow."

"I have a sister… she's going in too, she's 13 though." I smiled and nodded, of course. I wasn't alone and there would be others there too. I might even be lucky and someone I didn't know and had never met would go in, less painful for me.

The two of us found little conversation and decided to leave when it became dark. I guess it was nice having someone to talk to about things no one else understood about. We had also said before carrying on the conversation that we would tell no one about either of us being in the woods and wouldn't bother each other again. It was easier to talk to him after that, nothing against each other. Just talking about how wrong the Capitol was and how we hated them, things like that.

"Good luck for tomorrow," was the goodbye he gave me before walking to where I supposed was his house. I did the same and smiled in thanks.

"I'm home!" I announced after making my way inside. _'Oh no,' _I thought. _'While talking to Logan I totally forgot about hunting and the money dad gave me, I'll just have to run out now.'_ After getting no response I was out of the door and down to the market. There must have been something to buy quickly. And there was. I grabbed an orange as a treat for Tommy and my dad, they liked oranges and I did too to be honest. "Erm thanks!" I said, handing the woman some money. Finally I had an orange and some other small things that I could just afford. Today was supposed to be a big day anyway, people having dinners with their families for celebration. I sighed and walked slowly to the bakery. District 12 being small I knew most people by name, most people, when I got to the bakery there was only a few loafs left. "Been busy?" I asked.

The baker's son nodded and looked to the ground; he was only eight and hated this time of year more than anyone I knew. It was when he was reminded of his brother and how he died in the Games. Even I shed a tear watching his death, it wasn't horrible to watch or anything like that… just sad. "Yeah, did you want one? Your dad came in earlier."

I nodded. "I'm aware; I thought I may as well get another one because we have quite a lot of money. Who knows where my dad got it from but it's here. May as well use it, right?"

There was a quick exchange of some bread and my money. On my way home I saw Logan on his way back to the woods, it confused me because he looked upset. "No," I whispered to myself and shook all of the sorry from my head. "Just keep walking," I walked like I hadn't seen him and got home in less than a few minutes.

"There you are!" My father greeted, pulling me into a one arm hug.

I laughed, "Here I am!" This was the most happy I had seen my dad in a while and it was making me happy myself. "Dad, how did you get all of that money anyway?"

This was going to take quite a while to explain so I sat myself down. His stories always went into some really long excuse until finally the truth came. "Well I was working, as usual, and one of the peacekeepers were going around looking at every move that people made, making sure everything was in order. A couple of them took one of my friends away and I stayed to watch and wait for them to come back. When they did they had a smile on their face and it confused me at-" I gave him one of my _"really?" _stares and he sat next to me. "Fine, you know that lady from the market?" I nodded, he was talking about the one I always sold my trade to and she was always one of my best customers. "Well she passed away and knew she was going to. Told me to give you this," he handed me a necklace- one that had caught my eye the other day. "And also the money I gave you earlier, of course I didn't want to tell you but it was hard for more than just her family. Many people loved her."

My ears must have mistaken him. I didn't believe a single word of what he was saying. One of the most trusted and loving people I knew… dead? No! She couldn't be and definitely not on a day like this, the day before the reaping. Today is full of enough loss and love without having someone close die. I had to pay my respects.

Logan.

When I got up and ran to my bed, Tommy was already lying on it and watching me. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan's face and how sad he looked; it wasn't like I cared for this stranger. No, I didn't care. _'He looked so sad and I just…' _I burst into tears; she wasn't just getting to them who knew her but me as well. She was my friend and every time she brought from me it may have been a little fairer for her and I always stayed to talk after! "Why her?" I mumbled, "She was such a good person."

The next thing I remember is being woken by Tommy. "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked, looking at him. He just shook his head and smiled, pointing outside. It was morning yet I felt so tired. "Oh, right. Are you all ready?"

"No, I was waiting for you to come and help me." With mom gone it was my job to help the boys. My father was fine and did what he did without any help from me but I had to help Tommy into his smart clothes when it came to any sort of occasion like this. I stood up and wandered over to the closet in search of something for my brother and also myself. After a while I pulled out a dress that used to belong to one of the older ladies next door, (for me), and a shirt, (for Tommy). He already had the rest of his clothes on but remained in his pyjama top.

"Thanks," he quickly changed and I did too.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked okay and there was only one thing left. My hair. I tied it up into a braid that I once saw someone have when they were called up. It was only last year with someone called Hannah. The style worked for her and I thought that maybe it would work for me too. "Let's do your hair then," I smiled at Tommy and made him sit down on the bed. I stood behind him and started to make his hair look nice and straitened his clothes.

My dad came into the room. "Come on then, we'll get a little breakfast and then head down. It'll be fine," the last three words weren't headed to me but to my little brother. His name was going in once and mine was going in 40 times. I wasn't sure why that many but all I knew is that it gave my family a little food.

"I'm going to miss breakfast, okay?" I said to the man and he nodded slightly. Without another word I said my goodbye's and hugged them both before running out the door.

There weren't many people out yet, only a few younger ones that had got there early. When my eyes wandered from the ground and around at all of the 12 year olds I saw a girl who was crying into her hands. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and she looked pretty but her hair was a mess and her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't get rid of. I walked over to the girl, wondering what was wrong and why she wasn't ready. "Hello?" I said and the little one's eyes flicked to me.

I asked her what was wrong and her lip quivered. "I'm going to be picked I just know it, I'm scared."

My arms came around the girl and I knelt down to get to her height. "I'm so sorry. And don't worry you won't get picked. Your name's only going in there once. I promise they won't pick you, okay?" She nodded and I wiped away her tears. "Come on; let me do your hair." She smiled and it seemed a little fake but I took it anyway. Her head was soon facing me and I was doing her hair like I had done mine only a few minutes earlier. How I felt for this poor innocent girl.

"You better hurry up now, okay?" I said to her and she nodded, running off to the line where they would prick your finger and then let you through. I joined the line a few minutes later when I saw everyone arriving. When it was over and I was stood with all of the other girls that were my age the speech began. It was boring and the reply of what happened years ago didn't get my attention; my eyes were just on Tommy and the little girl I had seen before.

Finally the lady at the front started to pick the name of the girl… the girl victim. "Ooh!" She said, picking the piece of paper and putting it up so she can see. There was a silence and then she spoke. "Rosie Caterday," she said happily. I smiled, it was no one I knew and when I looked up I saw the poor little 12 year old from before. She wasn't crying like I had found her before but she was more shocked.

"No," I mumbled and pushed my way to the front. She was 12, I couldn't let this happen. "NO!" I shouted. Suddenly I was being pulled back by several peacekeepers, I stayed strong because I knew the cameras were on me and continued to shout. "I volunteer… I volunteer as tribute!" I was pushed towards the stage and Rosie was pulled away from it by who I guessed was her sister.

My feet took me to the stage and I stood, waiting to see who I would have to kill or who was going to kill me in the Games. It was probably no one I knew because I didn't talk to many people but maybe someone familiar.

The name was soon picked and I listened closely. There was a silence until I heard the lady say, "Tommy Caverly!"

Again I started shouting. "NO!" I cried. "NOT HIM!" My eyes filled with tears. "Not my baby brother," I whispered. He walked up to the stage hurriedly and hugged me tightly. I couldn't let him die but I couldn't kill anyone myself, what could I do? _'There is only one thing left to do, hope that someone has a heart in that crowd of boys and volunteers. They better!' _I thought, holding the boy tight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice came from behind me. "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." I turned and saw the one person I didn't expect. It was Logan. The boy from the woods.

**A/N- Okay so this is my first chapter, tell me what you think. It's not great but please enjoy! **

**Review!**


End file.
